vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin McCallister
Summary Kevin McCallister is the main character of the famous Home Alone franchise, he shows up in Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. He is a young kid who accidentally ends up completely alone on his house when his family and some other family members go to Paris, but due to him having a fight with them the night before he was sent to the attic, and due to a storm happening shortly which caused the power go out and it damaged the alarms, causes the family to wake up way to late for the flight and rush to the airport without Kevin. When Kevin notices he is completely alone, he bumps into Harry and Marv, two dumb thieves who are trying to get inside his house, and he has to do everything in his power to stop them. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, he can reach up to 9-B with prep time Name: Kevin McCallister Origin: Home Alone Gender: Male Age: 8 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Preparation (Very good at making traps, getting away from situations most people would have trouble with, and improvising in case things go wrong) and Social Influencing (Can easily manipulate and trick professionals, and is a very convincing actor). His traps possess Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation. Attack Potency: Below Average level (Due to being a really young kid, he is not physically impressive), can reach up to Wall level with prep time (Most of his traps are so over the top, that if they were done in reality, they would easily kill people by either breaking their spines or necks, crushing their heads or outright destroying their bodies) Speed: Normal Human '(Outran Harry and Marv) 'Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level (Most 8 year olds can't take much punishment unlike adults) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, higher with several types of traps Standard Equipment: Several types of traps and a BB rifle gun *'BB gun in dog entrance:' Kevin hid behind the dog entrance, with the BB gun ready to fire in-case someone got inside *'Icy stairs:' Kevin put cold water in the stairs, so in-case Harry or Marv tried to climb them, they would fall on their backs *'Hot doorknob:' Kevin used a BBQ started on the other side of it, so when someone tries to open the door, they get a severe burn in their hand *'Blowtorch on door:' A blowtorch was put right beside a door, which when opened it will move a string and cause the blowtorch to trigger and burn the head of the person *'Falling iron:' An iron was put on the second floor and was attached to a rope that was on the basement, if someone pulled the rope, the iron would fall on the person's head *'Stairs full of tar:' Kevin put tar on the stairs of the basement, which would cause trouble to move. But just in-case, he put a nail in one of those steps, so when it is stepped on, the person in pain would fall down *'Sticky wrap + feathers:' He put sticky wrap right at the entrance of a door full of glue and then some feathers would be blasted from a fan *'Christmas ornaments on window:' Put Christmas ornaments near a window so they stepped on it and got cut *'Toy car fall:' In-case someone tried to run up to the stairs, they would trip on the tiny toy cars and fall on their backs *'Paint can to the head:' Kevin attached a rope somewhere near the stairs, and put some paint cans at the top of the stairs, where he would push the paint cans and slam them on the bandits' faces *'Trip wire:' Self-explanatory *'Tarzan swing into a wall:' Kevin put a rope so he could go to his three-house, when the bandits tried to use the rope to get to him, he cut it and caused the rope to swing towards a wall, making them crash *'Seesaw:' Kevin put a seesaw right in front of the store, Marv walked into one end while Harry was on the other, this sent Harry flying so high into the air that it crushed the roof of a car upon landing *'Falling bricks:' Kevin from a rooftop threw bricks at Marv *'Staple gun:' Kevin put a staple on a door made it fire staples at such a high speed that they embedded on the skin of Marv *'Greasy ladder:' Kevin put grease on a ladder so whoever tried to use it, fell several feet back-first *'1 story fall:' Kevin removed some wooden planks from the damaged house, so Marv fell into the basement upon entering the place *'Wrenches falling:' Put a box full of wrenches above a door, so they fell on anybody's head trying open it *'Grease slip + shelf of paint cans:' Marv was tied by the foot and was dragged towards a shelf, crashed on it and the shelf fell on his entire body *'Electrified sink:' Kevin electrified a sink with 90 amperes *'Blowtorch door + Kerosene explosion:' Same trap as the blowtorch from the first movie, but when Harry tried to turn off the flame by diving into the toilet, it was full of kerosene which triggered an explosion large enough to blow up the whole bath *'Flour box to the head:' A flour box being dropped from several meters above, right in the head *'Fake ladder:' Harry tried to climb a ladder that was not supported, which fell to the ground face-first *'Swinging Staircase Pipe:' Kevin tied a pipe to the ceiling and made it crash into their faces, then clips the pipe and it tumbles down into their bodies *'Kerosene Soaked Rope:' When Marv and Harry tried to climb down a rope, it was light on fire with kerosene and they fell 2 stories, and then several paint cans hit them in the face Intelligence: At least Above Average, possibly Gifted (Most of his traps would require a lot of knowledge in either physics or a ton of planning to fully work) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Gallery Honest Action - Home Alone How DEADLY are the Traps in Home Alone? Theory How DEADLY Are the Traps in Home Alone 2? Theory Others Notable Victories: Eric Cartman (South Park) Cartman's Profile (Both had a day to prepare) Notable Losses: Paul Blart (Paul Blart Mall Cop) Paul´s profile (Both had a day to prepare, speed was equalized, fight was in a mall.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Home Alone Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trap Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kids Category:Gun Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Glass Cannons Category:20th Century Fox Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans